Official:Atlantean Redeployment
=An intriguing piece of intercepted correspondence...= The following was translated from Atlantean characters inscribed on a bluish stone tablet found washed up on a remote island. It is believed to be a form of military correspondence. right Lord High Athanatoi, Dampest greetings, Your Deepship. May your scales forever gleam in the abyss! Per your instructions, we have begun preparations for reallocating troops and armaments to better deal with the incursions from those air-breathers from the mainland the surface folk call "Imperials". I agree completely with Your Deepship that their encroachment upon our sovereignty represents a final insult that cannot be allowed to stand, and I am honored to assist the effort to repel them from our hallowed realm. As you noted, this reallocation will not come without a shift in the regular operations of the Legion of the Eternal Blue, which is currently charged with protecting our outposts from pirate attack. I have summarized the major logistical changes below for perusal at your convenience. * I have assigned the most elite members of the Triton-guard to command the defenses at our outlying outposts. Previously, we were wasting a lot of our time and resources swarming and destroying lesser threats, such as pirate-manned War Brigs or other small interloping vessels. Now, with this extra tactical expertise being sent to the surface, we should be better equipped to respond in kind to these threats and still emerge victorious. * I have transferred the bulk of our Scout and Light-class warbeasts to your direct control. They will be replaced in our Legion with newly-hatched Triketos, Gorgonyxes and Archelons. They will be less resilient than those in our former squadron, but such sacrifices are necessary for the overall redeployment. * In order to fill some of the absences that will be caused by the general troop reallocation, we have transferred a number of the Triton-guardsmen that were previously stationed on Scout-class and Light-class warbeasts to other duties. This should not greatly affect our pilots' ability to control the beasts. * Lastly, we have now fully converted our Triketos fleet over to the new formula of sparkling vitae-elixir provided by the High Priestess. By all signs, the beasts have already adapted to the new elixir and their handlers are pleased with the results. I am confident that all of these changes can be finalized rapidly and with a minimum of disruption. Thank you once again, Your Deepship, for the opportunity to assist in our people's defense of the hallowed fathoms in so a significant way. Deepest regards oh Noble Shark-heart, Nauarchos Akakios Humble Servant of the Brine-realm P.S. With respect, Your Deepship, I was wondering if any progress has been made with the request for the transfer of my son into the Legion of the Eternal Blue. He has performed admirably with the Krill Farming Corps these past seventy years, and would be very excited at the chance to take the front lines in our fight against the surface-dwelling pirates. =Atlantean Redeployment!= Atlantis is now better suited to vessels other than War Frigates! We've made a variety of changes to Atlantean Outposts to make them easier to attack in smaller vessels. Tired of waiting for that frig to fill? Take in a Xebec or War Brig! The full list of changes is as follows... * Monster spawning has been overhauled! The shallow end should stay shallow for small ships, but ramp up in difficulty accordingly if larger vessels show up. * Lower difficulty monsters now start with less health and drop fewer dragoons onto player ships. * Triketos 'sparkles' now repair a fixed amount of damage, rather than a percentage of a ship's max health. This should result in more healing for smaller ships sailing through them! * Booty division has been adjusted! The distribution of chests amongst pirates puzzling aboard the ship will now be linked more strongly to the number of 'puzzle-hours' that were done on each type of station. As always, Atlantis maps can be earned while pillaging or as prizes from Black Boxes, so snag one today and give the new Atlantis a try! Category:Official Documentation